Her Marine
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Harry Potter is in the British Royal Marines. Kelly Gibbs is a nurse at Bethesda Memorial in Washington, D.C. When Harry is hurt in a joint mission in D.C., he becomes her latest reluctant patient. The two fall in love, but can they survive Harry's deployments, the distance between them, and their overprotective families?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! Cue my theme music. (Not sure what that is yet. To be determined.) This was something I've been since watching NCIS and discovering Harry Potter/NCIS crossovers. Harry Potter and Kelly Gibbs just seemed like the ideal pairing so I started to think about how they would get together. This is what I came up with. This chapter is mostly Harry's return home and meeting the Potters. Next chapter you'll get something similar with Kelly, and then you'll get some back story. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. If only I could be so lucky.**

James Potter peered out his kitchen window, eager to see a familiar car pull into his driveway. Though they were a Wizarding family,, the Potters had integrated many Muggle aspects into their households including owning a car.

"Daddy, don't worry so much. I'm sure there was just a lot of traffic at the airport," his eldest daughter Maria reassured him. James smiled faintly at her. Out of all his children, she looked the most like Lily with flaming red hair and similar facial structure, though only Harry had inherited Lily's startling emerald eyes.

"Yeah, Dad," his eldest son Sirius added, "Charlie's only been in one car accident, and it was only because of that deer." Maria glared at him, and his wife Fleur smacked his arm hard. "Ow, what was that for?" Though nearly identical to James in appearance, he had all the tact of his name sake.

"I am s're that iz not 'elpful for your fat'er to 'ear," Fleur admonished him. James nodded at her gratefully. He was very fond of his eldest son's wife. Sirius had met Fleur when Hogwarts did an exchange program with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Sirius and three other fifth years had been sent to Beauxbaton, and four students sent to Hogwarts. He and the French Veela had quickly fell in love, and after graduation Fleur had taken a job with Gringotts to be closer to him. It was no surprise to the Potter family when the couple had gotten married and had their daughter Belle, now five years old.

James felt a pang go through his heart when he thought that Lily would never get to meet her grandchild. He had always been immensely grateful for the children they'd had together. Maria, Sirius, Charlie, and Harry had been the only reason he was able to go on after Lily had been brutally attacked and murdered in Diagon Alley during the war. A part of James had died that day, and it had then become his life's goal to protect his children. He was particularly protective of Harry for two reasons, the first that Harry had been Lily's baby, her youngest, their youngest, and the second being that a rare virus had robbed Harry of his magic when he was only five. James was protective of his other children as well, but they had magic to defend themselves with. Harry didn't, and this fact made James very protective. It was because of this that he was so angry when Harry announced he was going to join the British Royal Marines after graduation. James knew where Harry was coming from, having been an Auror during the war. He had quit after Lily died to focus on raising his kids.

The whole family was waiting anxiously. Maria was sitting next to her husband Zander, her fingers tapping on the table anxiously. Being the oldest Potter child, she had always assumed a mother hen role and was especially protective of her younger brother. Sirius and Fleur were desperately trying to keep Belle, who was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her favorite uncle, entertained. The younger Potters, the kids James had had with his second wife Amelia, were enlisted in this effort.

After Lily died, James mourned for a long time. Two years after her death, he ran into an old schoolmate and former colleague in the Auror department, Amelia Bones. She had lost family to the war as well, and the two had discussed lift and loss over coffee. James found himself asking her out. It evolved from there. Amelia was a lot like Lily, all red hair and a fiery temper, but she was also much more pragmatic and sensible than his wife had been. She was raising her niece Susan after her brother and his wife died and understood the struggles of single parenthood. It didn't take long for James to fall in love with her. After a year of dating, the couple got married. They had four children together: Shelia, Remus, and the twins Jasmine and Cleo.

Ten year old Jasmine and Cleo were playing with Belle, worry clear on their usually mischievous faces. They didn't know much about their brother's work seeing as their dad didn't like to talk about it, but they knew it was dangerous. Fifteen year old Remus had his nose buried in a book as per usual, but his eyes did occasionally flicker up to the window. Nineteen year old Shelia had gone with Charlie (who had been voted to pick Harry up from the airport at the only unmarried older sibling present) and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister and one of Harry's best friends despite a three year age gap.

After what felt like hours of waiting, a car pulled into the driveway, the sound of tire hitting gravel intoxicating to everyone's ears. There was practically a stampede to the front door, and it was opened before anyone could knock.

"Gee, miss me much?" quipped a tired but happy looking Harry dressed in his military fatigues. He was immediately engulfed in hugs and exclamations of "Finally!" Maria fussed over his appearance, particularly his frame, and checked him for any injuries. He shook hands with Zander. Sirius put him into a headlock and tried to ruffle his hair, but it was a little hard with how short it was. Fleur rolled her eyes at her husband and gave Harry a hug. Remus wasn't one for emotional displays of affection, but he did smile and allow Harry to ruffle his hair. Jasmine and Cleo sandwiched into a double hug, and for once no prank was pulled on him (yet). Belle was particularly enthusiastic, clinging to him tightly. Harry took this greeting in stride. Though it was easy to feel overshadowed in such a large family, he knew how much he was loved and had missed his eccentric family immensely.

Once the crowd dispersed, Harry was able to step inside the manor. His dad and stepmom (though he rarely addressed her as such) were waiting for him. "Hi, Dad."

James stepped forward and hugged his son, relieved to have him home in one piece. He knew what was going on where Harry was sent, having subscribed to the Muggle newspapers for just that reason. After a minute or two, he pulled away and examined Harry. "No holes," he stated, forcibly cheerful.

Harry smiled sadly at his dad, knowing this would always be a point of contention between him and his dad. "Not this time," he replied. He turned to Amelia. "Hi, Mum."

Amelia smiled and engulfed Harry in a Molly Weasley style hug. She never tired of hearing James's children call her that. Harry had been a baby when Lily had been murdered, but Maria, Sirius, and Charlie had been seven, five, and four respectively. They remembered their mother and had not taken to her quickly. It had been three year old Harry's fondness of her and his delight in having a playmate his own age in Susan that prompted the older Potter children to accept her.

Amelia pulled away. "Are you hungry? We've made all of your favorites for tonight."

Harry grinned. "Starving," he replied. "Is Sue coming?"

Amelia nodded. "She's bringing Neville." He smirked. "And please don't refer to him as Lover Boy this time. The poor boy couldn't look us in the eyes for weeks." Harry and Susan were like brother and sister, and they fought and teased each other accordingly. Harry made it a habit to interrogate all of Susan's dates and make enough dirty comment at dinner to have the boy beat-red and running out of the house by dessert. Susan responded by telling all of Harry's girlfriends embarrassing when they were kids and occasionally breaking out the butt-naked baby pictures.

Harry sighed as if Amelia had greatly inconvenienced him. "Fine," he agreed. Amelia smiled. "Oh, and Eli is coming over for dinner." Eli was Harry's best friend from primary school. The two had enlisted together after graduation and were in the same squad. Eli's dad ran out on his family when he was young, and his mom wasn't all there mentally so the Potters had basically adopted him into their family.

"Already set a place for him," said Amelia. "Now why don't you go wash up? You smell like airplane."

Harry laughed and picked up his duffel bag, trudging up the stairs. James could only smile at his wife. It was good to have Harry home.

* * *

Dinner at the Potter manor that night was a rambunctious and spectacular affair. Susan brought Neville, who Harry did not call Lover Boy per Amelia's request though he did make a few dirty jokes that causes Susan to kick him under the table. Padfoot came over with his wife Emmeline and their three kids: twenty year old Orion, sixteen year old Meda, and seven year old Victor. Moony had brought his heavily pregnant wife Hestia and their two kids: eighteen year old Gwen and eight year old Jamie.

Conversation was loud and plentiful. James, Padfoot, and Moony regaled their younger sons with stories of their Maruader days while their wives and Fleur chatted about Hestia's pregnancy and little everyday things. Charlie and Neville discussed Herbology while Maria and Susan picked apart the Ministry piece by piece. Sirius was just trying to keep a bouncing Belle in her seat while debating Quidditch with Zander. Orion and Shelia argued about the benefits of shielding and casting. Jasmine and Cleo were up to some kind of mischief while Remus glanced shyly across the table at Meda, who caught him and winked, causing Remus to blush. Harry, Eli, and Gabrielle conversed lightly, catching up and swapping stories.

Problems arose during dessert. "So Harry, when are you moving into your new apartment?" Susan asked, taking a bite of the Potter elves' delectable chocolate cake.

"New apartment? What new apartment?" James demanded, his eyes narrowing. Harry winced. He hadn't told his dad yet...

"Well, I found a place in downtown London…" It didn't take James long to object.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Having been deployed so much in the last few years, Harry hadn't bothered keeping an apartment, instead keeping his room at Potter manor. It had kept money in his bank account and his parents off his back, but the possibility of a promotion and a want of freedom prompted him to find a place in the city.

Harry sighed. "Dad, it'll be fine. Eli and I are going to be roommates."

His best friend smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I'll take care of ickle Harrikins here," he stated. Harry glared at him.

James did not look more convinced. Trying to defuse the situation, Amelia asked, "What are your plans for the rest of the week?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm flying to Washington D.C. on Friday."

There were sounds of protest throughout the table. Declarations of "You just got home!" and such were exchanged until Maria asked the crucial question. "What are you doing in D.C.?"

Gabrielle and Eli exchanged a mischievous glance. Harry knew exactly where his friends were going with this. "Death and it will be painful," he warned.

Gabrielle ignored him. "El, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't a certain someone live in Washington D.C.?"

Harry glared at Eli. "If you say one word, I will call every women on your phone and tell me you're gay."

Eli grinned, enjoying his friend's frustration. "Ah yes, a pretty redheaded nurse. Kelly Gibbs, I believe?"

Harry's face couldn't be redder. Gabrielle and El were having too much fun with this, he thought to himself. Of course, now Harry's family was interested.

"What does she look like?" Padfoot couldn't help but ask. As Harry's godfather, he need to make sure the boy landed a babe.

Gabrielle turned to Harry. "Give me your phone," she commanded. Harry sighed and handed his iPhone over. Gabrielle unlocked the screen and flipped through his pictures until she found what she was looking for.

Everyone was trying to get a look at the picture. Eventually the phone was passed around the table.

Padfoot whistled when he saw the picture. Harry had his arms wrapped around a pretty redhead that was smiling at him. "Well, pup, I'm sorry." Harry looked confused. "You've inherited the Potter redhead curse." He stuck his tongue out at his godfather.

"How did you two meet?" Maria asked excitedly. She was the official matchmaker and romantic of the family.

Harry winced while Eli laughed. "Last year, we were sent on a joint mission with the Americans in D.C. Of course, Harry had to play hero and got bagged up. They had to evac him to Bethesda Memorial. Kelly's a nurse there."

Many faces scowled at the mention of Harry being hurt and them not being called.

"You never told us you were hurt last year," Shelia said in a clipped tone. She was close to her older brother and therefore it was less likely he would snap at her.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I got shot in the shoulder and broke a couple ribs. Nothing to write home about."

"Sounds like something to me," Charlie said, his eyes narrowing.

Harry started to get frustrated. "Look, my job is dangerous. Sometimes I get hurt, and sometimes I have to go to the hospital. If I thought it was worth mentioning, I would have mentioned it."

It was clear that topic was closed. Instead, everyone started interrogated him about Kelly: what she was like, how her family was, if he had met them yet, when where they going to meet her, etc. Harry groaned at all the questions. Little did he know that, across the pond, Kelly was dealing with exactly the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry! So here's Kelly's side. I did the best I could here, though it's not as descriptive as Harry's chapter because I had a lot of OCs there that needed to be introduced. Most of it's standard except for the fact that Jenny's alive and nothing bad happened as a result of her death (ex. Vance becoming director and splitting the team up). Hope you enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS, but boy would I like to! And now onto review replies!**

**mrs. phelps12: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Since you wanted a family outline, here it is.**

**James Potter (48) and *Lily Potter [nee Evans]**

**Children:**

**Maria Lewis [nee Potter] (30)**

**-Married to Zander**

**Sirius Potter (28)**

**-Married to Fleur Potter [nee Delacour]**

**-Children: Belle Potter (5)**

**Charlie Potter (27)**

**Harry Potter (23)**

**James Potter and Amelia Potter [nee Bones] (48)**

**Children:**

**Shelia Potter (19)**

**Remus Potter (15)**

**Jasmine and Cleo Potter (10)**

**Sirius Black (48) and Emmeline Black [nee Vance] (44)**

**Children:**

**Orion Black (20)**

**Meda Black (16)**

**Victor Black (7)**

**Remus Lupin (48) and Hestia Lupin [nee Jones] (38)**

**Children:**

**Gwen Lupin (18)**

**Jamie Lupin (8)**

**Unborn child**

**daled73:You bet! What kind of fun would it be if we didn't make Harry sweat a little bit? In fact, I have hints to that in this chapter. Keep an eye open! **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched with pride as his family interacted, his fifth wife Jenny on the other side of him. It was rare that everyone could sit down and enjoy a meal together, but when it happened he loved it. Tony was rapidly telling a story, waving his hands around and probably making a movie reference. Ziva seemed to be half-listening, sipping her wine as Tony went on, but she was smiling. McGee and Palmer were having an intense conversation about the merits of robotic dogs. No one was quite sure how the topic occurred, but now that it was the two men couldn't give it up. McGee was valiantly defending robotic dogs while Palmer tore them apart. Abby piped in every now and then to stir the pot. Kelly, his little spitfire, chatted with Breena, Palmer's wife. Jenny was listening to one of Ducky's long-winded stories, her hand holding his under the table. He smiled, something that occurred rarely. Only one person at this table was related to him biologically, but everyone there was his family. He couldn't be more grateful.

Apparently bored of the robotic dog conversation, Abby turned to Kelly. "So," she said excitedly. "How's your hunky Brit?"

Gibbs's head whipped around so fast it was surprising he didn't get whiplash. "What hunk?" he asked gruffly.

Kelly's cheeks were beat red. "Abby!" she admonished, trying to avoid her father's eyes.

All side-conversations had now stopped. "Kelly has a boyfriend?" Tony repeated, his eyes narrowing. Kelly was like his little sister. This boy better watch out.

Abby nodded eagerly. "Yep!" she stated cheerfully. "And he's cute, sweet, and has an accent!"

Jenny looked interested. "He's British?" she asked curiously.

Kelly, gaining her bearings back, nodded. "He's in the British Royal Marines," she said, still avoiding her father's gaze.

Soon a series of questions were being launched at her: how did they met, what did he looked like, if she knew about his family, etc. Kelly tried to answer them the best she could but was secretly relieved when her cell phone rang.

Her heart started racing as she saw the name on the screen: Harry. She hadn't expected to hear from him tonight. Harry had told her in his last email that he was coming home this afternoon but that between family dinner and everything else, he wouldn't be able to call her until the next day;. She eagerly answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hello, luv,_" Harry replied.

Kelly smiled widely, something that her family of investigators, forensic scientists, and medical examiners didn't fail to notice. Excusing herself from the table, she stepped into the living room. "Hey," she said. "How was your flight?"

"_Long,_" Harry said. "_But it was worth it. I missed London._"

"Even the eternal rain and fog," Kelly teased, having heard Harry complain about his beloved city's weather many times.

"_Especially that_," Harry shot back. "_And I missed my family. I thought Belle was never going to let go of my legs."_

Kelly laughed, remembering the stories Harry had told her of his little niece. "Dinner went well?"

"_Well, the twins made something explode, I made Susan's date blush, and Meda kept making eyes at Remus so it was fairly normal. What about you?"_

"There was a rousing debate on robotic dogs, and Ziva threatened to kill Tony with a paper clip twice."

"_Wow, remind to never get on the wrong side of her_."

Kelly smiled. "So did you tell your dad about the apartment?"

Harry sighed. "_Technically, Sue did. She blurted it out at dinner, and Dad had a conniption when he found out."_

She frowned. "Why should he be so upset? You're a grown man. You should be able to have your own apartment."

Harry sighed. "_To my dad, I'll always be five year olds. I'm not worried though. Mum'll calm him down. She always does." _He stopped talking for a moment, seemingly talking to someone outside. Kelly waited. "_Sorry, my sisters are trying to lure me out of my room."_

"Well, no wonder. They haven't seen you in months."

"_I know_," he said. "_There was nearly a riot at the table when I said I'm coming to D.C. on Friday._"

Kelly started to say something but then stopped. She wasn't positive of what she just heard. "Wait, what?"

"_I'm flying into D.C. on Friday_," Harry repeated. Kelly couldn't see him, but she knew if she could he'd be laughing a little bit.

She did a little happy dance, keeping the phone balanced to her ear. She could hear Harry chuckle. "What time does your flight come in?"

"_1100_," he replied.

"What airport?"

"_Dulle_."

"And how long do I get to keep you for?"

"_A week_."

Kelly's face could've split her smile was so wide. She'd been with Harry for almost a year now, and she had learned to take what time she could get with him. They'd never had a solid week together when he wasn't confined to a hospital bed. Most of their time together was a weekend or three days before Harry had to go off somewhere dangerous. This was how her mother must've felt, she knew. Still, Kelly wouldn't want anything else. She knew she loved Harry. He was a good man, intelligent, kind, charismatic, and he could hold his own with her. Most of her other boyfriends had been intimidated by her a bit, but not Harry.

"Kelly!" Abby shouted. "Tell the hunk goodnight and come have some cake!"

She sighed. "I have to go. See you soon then?"

"See you seen then," Harry replied. It was their little ritual. Kelly remembered her parents' ritual: her mom always making her dad say, "I will stay safe, I will come home, and I love you." The I love you was usually coaxed out of him. Kelly had started saying see you soon then because she didn't want to tell him goodbye. She wasn't a girl that believed in them. Goodbyes closed things.

Kelly hung up the phone. She walked back inside, taking a seat back at the table. Everyone was watching her. "What?" she asked laughing.

"You look happy," Ziva simply stated, never one to beat around the bush (an expression the Israeli still didn't really understand).

Kelly smiled. "I am," she replied. "Harry's flying on Friday. He's staying for a week."

This sparked a lot of debate and discussion at the table. Jenny, however, remained calm. "You'll have to bring him over for dinner," she said excitedly. Kelly's eyes flinted over to her father, who still hadn't said much. "Don't worry," Jenny reassured her like she could read her thoughts. "Your dad will behave."

"I want to come too!" Abby stated. "I want to meet this hunk."

"And me," proclaimed Tony. "We got to check this guy out, make sure he's good enough for our Kells. Right, McGee?"

For once, McGee was in complete agreement with Tony. Ziva then stated her interest in coming to dinner, though she promised not to threaten him with a paperclip. Then Breanna stated she come to offer moral support to Kelly, and wherever Breanna went was Jimmy. Ducky was eager to come as well, having heard the lad was British.

It was getting louder and louder at the table until Gibbs whistled. It got quiet immediately. "Everyone's invited to dinner Saturday!" he said. "Happy?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, boss" and "Yes, Gibbs".

Jethro smiled. "Good. Now, eat your cake."

* * *

Later that night, Gibbs stood his basement, sanding down his boat. Everyone had left a few hours ago except for Kelly. She was helping Jenny clean up and probably having a glass of wine with her in the process. He took a sip of his bourbon, trying to calm the thoughts hurtling through his head.

Upon further questioning, Kelly had given up her boyfriend's name as Lieutenant Harry Potter. Gibbs had made a call to NCIS and discreetly ran his name through the international data base. What popped up was surprising.

Potter came from a wealthy, influential British family. His dad had a seat in the House of Lords and formerly worked for the DMLE, a British agency so classified no one knew what the acronym stood for. His mother had been killed when he was young. His stepmother, Amelia Bones, also had a seat in the House of Lords and formerly worked for the DMLE. The Potters, though a family of eight children, were very well off. Potter attended the best private schools in London and graduated with honors. Though universities were interested in him, Potter instead chose to enlist in the British Royal Marines.

His military record had much more useful information. Gibbs felt himself gaining respect for this kid as he kept reading. Potter had been given several citations for bravery and leadership. He had been attached to NATO in Afghanistan. Potter had suffered a couple of nasty injuries, nothing that would discharge him but some that had him sent back home for a while. His most recent injury during a joint operation in the States resulted him being sent to Bethesda Memorial, the hospital Kelly was currently working. She had finished her RN program about a year ago and had quickly found a job.

Gibbs studied the picture. The kid was tall, about 6'3, with black hair, emerald eyes, and a strong jaw. He had the look of someone you liked immediately after meeting them. "Daddy?" He closed the folder and slid it under his toolbox.

Kelly walked downstairs, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Like her father, she preferred her coffee strong and black. She surveyed the boat, taking a sip of the hot drink. "Looking good," she said.

Gibbs nodded, taking a sip of his bourbon. "Yeah, not bad."

"Maybe we'll actually go sailing on this one," she teased. It was a running joke between them that he'd built three boats and yet never once taken her sailing.

"Maybe," Gibbs said smiling wryly. "So tell me about this boy."

Kelly took another sip. "Didn't learn anything good from his file?" Gibbs turned to look at her. "I knew you would," she explained.

Gibbs had to hand it to his daughter. She was perceptive, just like her mother. "Nothing that tells me if he's good for my daughter."

Kelly laughed. "Is that included in a sit-rep nowadays?"

"It should be," Gibbs replied. "From what I read, he's a good man, good leader, good Marine."

His daughter looked it him, her face serious. "He is," she said softly. "He's all those things. He makes me laugh, and he's sweet, and…"

"You're in love with him," Gibbs guessed. He wasn't an investigator for nothing. He remembered falling in love with Shannon, all those feelings of first love. He just hoped it didn't end up hurting his daughter.

Kelly spoke up. "I know it doesn't really make sense because we live on different continents and he's away all the time, but…" She paused. "But I want to make it work anyway."

Gibbs sighed. There was really no derailing his daughter now. She had always been stubborn and unwilling to give up, his little spitfire. "Let's just be clear on something then. If he breaks your heart or hurts you in any way, no matter where he runs or hides, I will find him and shot him."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she replied.

Gibbs held her close for a moment. "No problem," he said. "Now go on home. It's getting late, and I'm sure you'll go into super cleaning mode to get your apartment ready for that boy."

"No, Daddy, he's staying-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Kelly Ann Gibbs. I have been a NCIS agent for over fifteen years, and I know when someone's about to lie to me. It's fine if that boy stays with you, but just remember my warning."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she made her way upstairs. "Night, Daddy. Love you!"

"Love you too, spitfire," he replied, putting down his hand tools. Once Kelly was gone, he opened his safe and grabbed his gun to clean it out. Just in case…


End file.
